Bleach Christmas
by Ice Prince Hitsugaya
Summary: This is more or less a continuation of my Halloween fic, but this time the Shinigami's Woman's Association is planning a Christmas party for the Seireitei, what kind of presents does everyone receive? And who'll be Santa Claus?


Bleach Christmas:

This is my second fan fic, I am not sure if this is going to be any better then my first but I'll give it a go. Just tell me if it sucked or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I can dream.

This time the Shinigami's Woman's Association is planning a Christmas party for the Seireitei, what kind of presents does everyone receive? And who'll be Santa Claus?

-Byakuya's mansion aka Woman Association Head Quarters-

"Well everyone, thanks to Rangiku's and Yoruichi's Halloween party ideas; we have more then enough funding for our Christmas party." Nanao announced proudly.

"Alright! This means that I get extra presents this year, right?" Matsumoto asked happily with an enormous smile on her face.

Nanao raised a brow and shook her head; "Sorry Rangiku but you know the rules about how many presents we give to each other, besides you get more presents then just about everyone here...put together!"

The strawberry-blonde haired woman looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about, I hardly get any presents...that I actually like." she said becoming quieter at the end, with a devious smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, anyway...The Supervising Chairwoman and I will be taking care of buying most of the decorations and such, but we'll need all of you to contribute a little bit." Nanao said looking over at Unohana and setting a large group of envelopes on the table.

"Aww, why do we need to contribute? You said that we had more then enough money for this party!" Rangiku demanded in a pout.

"Well, after consulting with Captain Unohana, we decided that the best thing for us to do is to put aside the access money for our New Years party, so we won't have to raise as much from now until then." she explained simply.

Matsumoto let out a silent irritated growl, but then she widened her eyes and suddenly smiled widely; "Well I have an idea that will take car off most of the decorations and save us money." she said widening her smile even further only now it was more devious.

"Oh great, why do I get the feeling that someone won't be happy about this idea?" Nanao asked with a sigh.

"But it'll be worth it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright whatever, anyway...I'll hand each of you your spending money for buying _other _peoples presents! Not your own! Am I clear?" Nanao demanded loudly to make sure everyone understood.

Their were a few, "Yeah's!", a few "Uh-huh's!", but mostly "Yeah sure's!". Nanao rolled her eyes, readjusted her glasses and began handing out the large envelopes to each of the members.

"We're not limited to how many presents we can give to one person, right?" Yoruichi spoke up looking at her envelope with a raised brow.

"I would say not, but I would also say that you shouldn't spend it all on one person." Nanao said with a slight shrug and a bit of a raised brow.

"Of course not." the purple haired woman responded with a smile appearing on her face.

-Tenth Division Office-

"So what kind of plot are you girls planning this time?" Toshiro asked the moment Rangiku walked through the door.

"Aww, now that's not fair Captain, how could you say it like we're always up to something." she pouted sticking out her bottom lip in emphasis.

"Well...aren't you?" he said as a statement.

"Maybe..." she shrugged sheepishly with a smile coming up on her face.

"Tch, so what do you want from me this time?" he asked as he signed another piece of paperwork.

"What makes you say that we're needing something from you?" she asked somewhat amazed that he knew them well enough to know that.

"You need me for something for just about every holiday, and Christmas is no different." he said looking up at her.

Rangiku sighed and decided to forget her charade, "Well..."

-Next day in the World of the Living-

"Are you sure he'd like that?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi as she held a large watermelon in her hands.

"Well duh, everyone knows Toshiro's favorite food is watermelon. Besides this is just a starting gift, there's much more to buy!" she said happily as she put the fruit in her cart and wheeled it over to the clothing section of the large store.

Kisuke followed behind her with a raised brow, "Why are you spending most of your money on Toshiro? Neither of us really know him that well." he questioned looking at her with a bit of a suspicious look.

"Well its the least I can do for him, after all...he's helped us not only during fights but the Woman's Association as well." she said with a thoughtful smile.

"If you say so. But are you sure that's it?" he asked with suspicious eyes but a devious smile.

Yoruichi glanced over at him with raised brow and a bit of an annoyed look, but then it changed to a sly smile; "Hmm, what if their is more...so."

Urahara just closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, whatever makes ya happy!" he claimed bring up his fan in front of his face, hiding his large smile.

"Ha, same old Kisuke." she said widening her smile and continued on with her shopping.

-Across town-

"Oh Shiro-chan will love this!" Momo exclaimed as she picked up a large glass dragon that looked quite similar to Hyorinmaru.

"Yeah, I think so to." Matsumoto said with a smile.

"What are you going to get him?" Momo asked looking at the taller woman beside her.

"Oh, I have a few presents for him actually. And this is one of them." Rangiku said holding out a fist sized pendant.

Hinamori gasped when she saw it, "He'll really love that, its beautiful! I'm surprised that you wouldn't get that for yourself." she said clapping her hands together.

"I was actually thinking about it, but I heard Ise's voice in my head telling me that this money is for other people's presents only." she said laughing, to which Momo started laughing as well.

"But when I looked behind me I noticed that I hadn't imagined the voice." she finished, beginning to laugh even harder, causing Hinamori to laugh harder as well.

-Christmas eve, First Division-

"Head Captain! All preparations for the Christmas party are complete! Would you like for me to put all of the presents submitted under the tree?" Sasakibe asked with a bow.

The old man nodded and slightly opened his eyes, "Yes, and inform him to get his costume ready."

"Yes sir!" Chojiro said bowing lower and disappeared with a shunpo.

-Second Division-

"What do you mean I only got two gifts?" Omaeda asked loudly.

"Hey I'm just telling ya this cause you wanted to know." Renji said with a shrug.

"Yeah but your saying that I only got two? Was either of them from my Captain?" he asked franticly.

"You'll just have to find out. Anyway if your done crying to yourself, I think I'll be heading back to my division now." the spiky red head said turning and walking away.

"B-But.. this isn't fair!" the large set man whined.

Just around the corner Soi Fong rolled her eyes, "Now I'm really glad _I _didn't get him anything, he's such a damn cry baby." she said in annoyance as she turned back around and walked off.

-Third Division-

"I really hope that they all like what I got them...I kept all the receipts but I still hope that they'll like them." Izuru said to the empty room.

"I do wonder what they got for me? If they did get anything for me. I'm sure one of them would...wouldn't they? Yeah I'm almost positive they would. Or at least I hope." he continued to absolutely no one.

Just outside the door a group of three shinigami had their ears pressed up against the door listening to their Lieutenant worry himself to no end, "And he does this every Christmas?" the first asked with a raised brow.

"Yep, and every year he's always really surprised when he gets at least two presents from each of his friends." second said with a light chuckle.

"Wow, how did he get that position again?" the first asked with a light chuckle of his own.

"Not sure actually." the last spoke up with a shrug.

-Fourth Division-

"Have you submitted our divisions presents, Isane?" Unohana asked with her gentle voice.

"Yes Captain, I did it yesterday. If you don't mind me asking Captain...what did you get for everyone?" Kotetsu asked with a small embarrassing blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You'll find out tomorrow." she responded with her scary yet somehow gentle voice.

Isane nodded her head and gave a slight bow, "Y-Yes Captain."

-Fifth Division-

Hinamori sighed deeply as she sat down at her desk, "I wish Captain Aizen was here...he always gave the best gifts. But at least Shiro-chan is still here, his gifts were always really nice." she said smiling as she stared out a window.

"I wonder what he'll get me this time? I know he'll love the glass dragon and the watermelon." she continued widening her smile as she thought of her childhood friend eating his watermelon.

'He always did look pretty cute when ever he ate it really fast.' she thought giggling to herself.

'What am I thinking? He likes Rangiku...I think. Plus I'm sure she likes him as well, and now Miss Shihoin seems to have taken an interest in him too.' she thought with a long sigh.

"That's ok...we can share him." she said regaining her smile and turning back to her desk.

"Share who?" a sudden voice asked, making Momo jump out of her chair.

She spun around to the window and saw Renji a few feet from it with a raised brow, "Oh Renji! I was just talking to myself, don't worry about it!" she said somewhat sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." he said shrugging it off and walking away with a wave.

"See ya later!" he said with a small smile.

"Alright, see you later." she said back with an embarrassed smile and a slight blush on her face.

-Sixth Division-

"I'm back Captain! Sorry about that, I was running a quick errand." Abari announced walking through the office doors.

"Hmm, perhaps you could run another errand?" Byakuya asked as he looked up from his desk with his normal blank expression with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Of course Captain. What is it?" Renji asked as he came closer to his captains desk and noticed something pink moving around it.

'What is that?' he asked himself coming closer to get a better look.

"Come on Byakushi! What did you get me for Christymas?" Yachiru demanded running around the annoyed captain grabbing his sleeves every once in a while and pulling on them to try and get his attention.

Byakuya looked at Renji with a knowing look and glanced at the young pink haired girl, Renji nodded and made his way over to her; "Hey, if you go back to the eleventh I'll give you some candy." he said holding out his hand.

She turned to Abari and smiled, "Is it good candy, Pineapple-chan?" she asked opening her eyes widely to give her an increasingly innocent look.

"Of course." he said now forcing a smile, 'Pineapple? I know that she's just a kid but come on! Why does she always have to make up these weird nicknames?' he asked himself.

Yachiru grasped his hand and tried to hurry him up, "Come on! Candy is waiting!" she exclaimed jumping up and down happily.

Renji looked at his captain and nodded, to which he nodded back and looked back at the paper on his desk. And as the tattooed man led the young girl out of the office, Byakuya allowed himself to give a light smile to the rather amusing sight.

-Seventh Division-

"Captain! I submitted all of our presents to the first!" Iba said running into the office and kneeled down a foot from the doorway.

"Good, say Tetsuzaemon, do you think anyone will get me a new brush?" Komamura asked glancing at his lieutenant from his spot at the window.

"Um..I...I'm not entirely sure Captain. But I thought you already had a brush." he asked raising a brow from behind his dark sunglasses.

"I did, but it broke a few days ago." the large wolf replied.

"Well if it turns out no one got one for you I'll personally go to the world of the living and get you the best one they have!" Iba said proudly.

The large captain smiled and nodded, "Thank you Iba."

-Eighth Division-

"Ahh, it really is the most wonderful time of the year!" Kyoraku exclaimed as he raised a sake bottle in the air, then lowered it to his lips and took a large gulp.

"Captain! How long have you been drinking?" Nanao demanded as she readied her book and readjusted her glasses.

"Oh just for a few hours." he said a little bit sheepishly.

And the moment those words left his lips she instantly hit him over the head with her book and once again readjusted her glasses. "Ow ow ow, that's so mean Nanao. This is Christmas, a time of love and giving." he said sending her an innocent smile.

"Hmm, well if that's true then I would _love _for you to stop _giving _yourself so much alcohol before the sun even sets." she said in annoyance.

"Well if its for my sweet Nanao I'll be willing to hold off on my sake." he said giving her another smile which was filled with actual honesty.

"Um..well..good." she said a little bit flustered as she turned around to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.

Kyoraku smirked at his success, set the cork back in the bottle and put it underneath the table he was sitting at, 'Just for you my sweet Nanao.' he thought contently.

-Ninth Division-

"I hope she likes it." Hisagi said thinking about his present to Matsumoto.

"I know she'll like it. After all she loves that stuff...then again who doesn't?" he said smiling.

"Well I guess there are a few who don't but...still, she's diffidently not one of those." he said nodding knowingly.

Just outside the window, "Why does tattoo-chan talk to himself?" Yachiru asked tilting head up to Renji whom was raising a brow at his friends rather odd display.

"Not sure, but I think we should just keep going." the tall red head said inching himself and the little girl away from the window.

-Tenth Division-

"Captain? Where are you? Captain?" Rangiku called out to the empty office.

'Hmm, where could he have gone? He was just here a little bit ago.' she thought looking around the entire office just incase he fell asleep somewhere.

"Captain?" she called again while continuing her search.

"What do you want Rangiku?" a sudden voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump and almost 'spill out'.

"Ahh! I told you not to scare me so bad Captain! I almost jumped out of my robes again." she said in a fake complaining tone.

"Hmph, so what did you want?" he asked rolling his eyes at her and walked over to his desk.

"Well I needed to ask you a few things, one: did you finish what I asked?" she questioned with a bit of a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I just got back from it." he responded with a nod and sat down in his chair.

"Alright! Thank you Captain!" she exclaimed happily clasping her hands together.

"What are your other questions?" Toshiro asked raising a brow at his lieutenant.

"Oh, well I have one more after this one, but...what did you get me for Christmas?" she said smiling widely and began giggling to herself.

Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes, "You ask me that every year, and every year I tell you the same thing; 'you'll just have to wait'." he said shaking his head.

"Yeah but I'm hoping one of these years you might actually tell me!" she said with a shrug and a wider smile.

"Tch, not likely. So what's your last question?" Hitsugaya asked sighing once again.

"Well actually its not so much a question, its more of like asking a favor." Rangiku said with her smile turning more sheepishly.

"Oh great another favor, what is it this time?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

But his annoyance disappeared when he looked into her eyes and saw that she was rather serious and little bit sad, "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I was wondering if you could..."

-Eleventh Division-

"Hey! Ikkaku! Where the hell did Yumichika and Yachiru go off to?" Zaraki yelled as the bald shinigami walked by with his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"I don't know! I haven't seen Yumichika all day and you know that no one ever knows where Yachiru goes off to!" Ikkaku called back.

"Well he was supposed to go and submit our presents to the first but there all still sitting in the corner over there!" the spiky haired captain said pointing at the large collection of poorly wrapped boxes all scattered in front of Yumichika's door.

"Has he even come out yet?" Ikkaku asked looking at the door.

"Why the hell wouldn't he of? It's the middle of the day!" Kenpachi said in a bit of a growl.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" a small voice called out, which made both men look over at the young girl whom was sitting on Renji's shoulder.

She then jumped down and ran up to Zaraki and jumped up onto his shoulder, "Ken-chan! Baldy-chan! Where's Girly-chan?" Yachiru asked scanning the area.

"We think he's till in his room..." Ikkaku said bringing his sword into his hand; "But I plan to wake him up if that's the case." he said smiling and narrowing his eyes on the door.

"HEY! YUMICHIKA! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE! OR I'M COMIN' IN TO GET YA!" he yelled loudly before he ran up, jumped into the air and put both legs up to drop kick the door.

But just before his feet connected the door slid open, Yumichika ducked out of the way and Ikkaku fell on the floor...hard. "Ow ow ow ow, HEY! What's the big idea of opening the door like that?" he demanded getting up pointing an accusing finger at the opposing man.

"What? You told me to come out, so I did." he said simply.

"Yeah well why the hell did it take so damn long?" Zaraki asked rather annoyed.

"And what the hell are those?" Renji asked looking at the wrapped boxes it his arms.

"Oh these are everyone's presents...it took me so long to wrap one of them, I barely had time to finish the others." he claimed rather whiningly.

They all looked at the boxes and noticed that they were wrapped to perfection and had a bow on the top to make them look even better, but there was just one problem with them...they were all pink, purple, or yellow or a combination of the three colors. "Wow!" they all said at the same time.

"What? Are they ugly? Oh I knew that too much yellow would ruin them!" Yumichika exclaimed seemingly absolutely devastated.

-Twelfth Division-

"Blast it all! Nemu! I told you to insert the sleeping gas into all of the presents not just the ones for our division! What am I supposed to do with the sleeping bodies that I've already experimented on?" Mayuri demanded angrily.

"I apologize master, would you like for me to get all of the gifts back so we can insert the gas in those who don't have them?" Nemu asked without any sort of emotion.

"Are you stupid? If we do that everyone will know that we did something to them and none of them will get opened! Your an absolute dimwit at times!" he yelled at her turning away and heading for his lab.

"As you wish father." Nemu said giving a slight bow and walking outside the division, "I do hope that he'll have some sort of specimen this year, otherwise he'll just pick someone at random." she said to herself with a light sigh.

-Thirteenth Division-

"No, I'm gonna tell him!" Kiyone yelled.

"No, I am!" Sentaro yelled back.

Then both third seats began running at top speed down the hallways of the division until they came up to their captain's office. As they stood there fight over who would open the door, it suddenly opened revealing Ukitake smiling at the two; "So what is it you two need to tell me?" he asked gently.

"Well Lieutenant Sasakibe was here and said to get your suit ready!" Kiyone said before the other third seat could.

"He said it more as a request then a demand of course!" Sentaro said trying to please his captain as much as Isane's little sister was.

"Well of course he did! He would always request!" she said pushing him on his shoulder.

"Stop repeating whatever I say!" he demanded pushing her back.

"I'm not repeating! I'm making it more emphasized then how you said it!" she yelled pushing him even harder.

"I said it with more then enough emphasis! You just sound stupid whenever you try to!" he shot at her, pushing her harder as well.

"Well I guess I'll go do that then." Ukitake said smiling trying to get them to stop quarreling.

"Of course Captain!" both said in unison as Jushiro turned around and walked back into his office and took out a red suit from his desk; "This is going to be great!" he exclaimed happily.

-Christmas day-

Everyone in the Seireitei woke up yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. And as if all at the same time they realized that it was finally Christmas day they all leapt up from their beds, got themselves dressed and ran outside in the still rising...snow? "AHH!" many screamed from all around the Seireitei.

Every shinigami was shocked at the rare falling snow, but smiled widely never the less, ran back inside, got some warmer clothes and ran right back out into the snow. "Wooooohooooooooo!" was heard from every corner of the Seireitei.

-First Division-

"Oh great...snow." the Head Captain said rather annoyed.

'Amazing! Snow!' Sasakibe thought smiling.

-Second Division-

"Wow, its actually snowing? Its so..." Soi Fong started with a disgusted look, "Beautiful." she finished as her face changed to a smile.

"Ahh, its sooo cooooold!" Omaeda screamed as he shivered.

-Third Division-

"Oh wow, snow always looks so amazing, but I wonder when it started?" Izuru questioned with a raised brow, but smiling up at the clouded sky.

-Fourth Division-

Unohana sighed in content and smiled a genuine smile, "Snow is always so pretty, I hope that we all get a chance to enjoy it." she said as she watched the snow fall.

Isane smiled at her captain, sat down next to her and joined her in watching the snow.

-Fifth Division-

"Snow? Its really snowing? But its so sudden, I've never seen it-" but Hinamori cut herself short as she realized what had happened, "Thank you." she said with a smile as she looked up at the sky.

-Sixth Division-

"Hmm, I've always found snow interesting, it falls so delicately yet it gathers together so quickly that it covers an entire landscape with a matter of minutes." Byakuya said with his normal uncaring voice, but what he didn't realize was that his lips had curled up into a fairly wide smile.

Renji looked at his captain with wide eyes but eventually gave a smile of his own and walked outside into the snow.

-Seventh Division-

"I haven't seen snow very many times, but from what I can recall it was quite enjoyable." Komamura said sticking his head out the window and allowed a snow flake to fall on his tongue.

Iba had grabbed a set of gloves, ran out side and began making a bunch of snow balls; "He he, no harm in being prepared." he said to himself laughing.

-Eighth Division-

"He he, thanks for the snow." Kyoraku said smiling at all the snow that was falling.

"What?" Nanao asked with a raised brow, "Oh nothing." was his response.

-Ninth Division-

"Holy crap! I didn't expect that. How did all of this snow fall so quickly?" Hisagi asked as he walked out without bothering to look outside or put on his sandals for that matter.

-Eleventh Division-

"Whoa! Snow!" Zaraki yelled in surprise.

"Hey! That rhymed Ken-chan! Do it again! Do it again!" the small pink haired girl yelled happily jumping up and down on his shoulder.

-Twelfth Division-

"It appears to be frozen water, though none of them seem to have the same appearance." Nemu claimed as she held out a test result.

"Well of course, its called snow you dimwit!" Mayuri yelled to...no one. Nemu had already ran outside into the snow and began picking it up and examining it with a rare smile on her face.

-Thirteenth Division-

"Well this is something, I've always enjoyed snow. Its a rare sight in Soul Society." Ukitake said smiling widely, as his two third seats fought over who could make the best snow man of their captain.

-Yoruichi-

"Oh wow, this snow is beautiful. Though I doubt that it was in the forecast." she said with a light laugh.

-Tenth Division-

Rangiku sighed, closed her eyes and smiled the happiest smile she ever had in all of her life and after-life. "Thank you Captain." she said opening her eyes and looking at Toshiro.

"Your welcome Rangiku." he said forming his own smile.

-Later that night-

"Its time for the party everyone! Head to the First Division Barracks!" the voice of Ukitake sounded all over the Seireitei from over a thousand hell butterflies.

And instantly everyone began crowding to the First Division, the doors opened and revealed a true winter wonderland. Every wall, door, and support beam was covered in a thin sheet of ice, the decorations of red and green where scattered around the area which also held small lanterns which kept the division lit. There were also ice figurines varying from large ice dragons to small frogs on frozen lily pads, but the thing that got everyone's attention was the enormous tree in the center, it was lit with all sorts of colors and held many ordainments on its branches and to top it all off...everything was covered in a thin layer of snow making it look absolutely..."Incredible!" they all exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Oh my. You really did an amazing job Captain." Matsumoto said looking at the marvelous sight.

"Thanks." Toshiro responded with a light smile.

"You did this?" Yoruichi questioned loudly.

He looked at the purple haired woman with a raised brow, "Well I did all the ice sculptures and such, but that's about it." he said shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"But its wonderful! You did a great job!" Yoruichi claimed as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"She's right Captain. You did do a lot for us this year." Matsumoto said putting her arm around his shoulders as well, criss-crossing their arms.

Just before Hitsugaya was about to protest, both women wrapped their arms around him and gave him a double-sided hug. "Thank you!" they both squealed lifting him off the ground as he just hung there knowing that it would be over eventually.

"Wow talk about the luckiest guy in all of Soul Society." an unseated officer of division twelve said to his buddy.

"Yeah tell me about it. How does he get all the girls to just flock to him like that?" his buddy asked.

"Ehem! He does not have anyone 'flock' to him!" a sudden voice said with annoyance.

Both men looked over to see Hinamori standing there with a raised brow and crossed arms; "Lieutenant Hinamori! Our apologies! We meant no offence!" they said in unison.

"Hmm, better not." she said before walking over to the very loved white haired captain.

"Hey Shiro-chan!" she called suddenly very happy.

"Yep, they flock to him." the man whispered with a smile.

"Hey Hinamori." Toshiro greeted as the two women set him back down but still had their arms around him.

"Merry Christmas!" she said with wide smile, "Merry Christmas." he responded with a nod.

"Hey, what about us?" Yoruichi asked giving him a light squeeze, to which Toshiro looked from one to the other and sighed deeply; "Merry Christmas...Rangiku and Yoruichi." he said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Thank you Toshiro/Captain. Merry Christmas!" both women said at the same time.

"Anyway, can you two please let me go so I can at least get a drink?" he asked raising a brow at each of them.

"Aww, I guess so...but you have to come right back over here. "Matsumoto said pointing her finger at the spot Toshiro was standing.

"Yeah sure." he said somewhat sarcastically and walked to the table with the cups and punch.

'How do I end up in these situations? Its like they deliberately try to annoy me to no end, but in some weird way...I actually do enjoy being with them. There's never a dull moment.' he thought as a light smile came up on his face as he glanced at the three girls waiting for him to rejoin them.

"Ah what the hell." he said to himself shrugging and widening his smile.

"Alright everyone! Its about that time! Here comes Santa Claus!" Kiyone and Sentaro announced at the same time whom were wearing red and green elf suits that looked rather goofy on them.

"Ho ho ho!" a 'skinny' Santa laughed through his somewhat fake looking beard as he walked out to the front of the crowd.

Everyone looked at him with raised eye brows, but suddenly they all erupted into cheers and clapped as loud as they could. The Santa waved at everyone with a smile on his face, "Ho ho ho!" he laughed again and again greeting everyone with a wave or a nod.

"Is that Ukitake?" Toshiro asked with an expression of 'huh?' on his face.

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!" Rangiku hissed at him with a nudge to his arm.

Toshiro just sent his raised brow at her and shook his head, "Like no one noticed it looks just like him with a beard." he mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Alright! Now's the time you've all been waiting for! Time for presents!" Santa/Ukitake announced happily.

Once again the crowd cheered and clapped in their enthusiasm, "Here we go! Head Captain Yamamoto! Come get your presents!" Santa said holding up a set of boxes varying in size.

The old man took the boxes, set them next to his seat and he began unwrapping them as he sat down. The first was a metal tea kettle, the second was a pack of tea leaves, the third was a complete tea set, the forth was a box of incense, and the last was a wide variety of multi-color beard ties. The older man looked at his gifts and actually smiled, "Thank you, to all who got me these fantastic items." he said sincerely and began chuckling when he glanced back at the beard ties; and the crowd cheered for him.

"Next is Lieutenant Sasakibe!" Santa continued bringing up another group of boxes.

The neglected man looked up, smiled widely, ran over to him, snatched the gifts away and began opening them right away. First was some black tea leaves, second was a metal kettle similar to his captains, and last was about four boxes of frozen western cuisine. His eyes became wide with eagerness and smiled the happiest he'd ever been; "Thank you...all of you!" he said almost crying with joy.

"Ok! Captain Soi Fong!" Santa called holding up yet another set of presents.

The serious woman walked up as if she didn't care one way or another but took her gifts from the man in the red suit. Her eyes changed from serious to amazement in a tenth of a second when she saw what her presents were. First was a small statue of a black cat, second was a pair of cat paper weights, third was a cat pen, fourth was a cat blanket, and last was a cat plushy, each of which all looked similar to Yoruichi's cat form. Soi Fong looked like the happiest little girl of all time, she had a large smile on her face and giving out a light squeal every few seconds. After a moment she recomposed herself but had a fierce blush on her face, "Ehem, thank you. These are very nice gifts." she said trying to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Alright! Time for Lieutenant Omaeda!" Santa said trying not to laugh at the small captain gathering all of her gifts into her arms.

"Alright! Finally! Let's see! Let's see!" the large man yelled as he came running over.

But stopped dead in his tracks as he saw there really was only two, he took the presents and unwrapped them, the first was a pair of paper weights in the shape of pots of gold and the last was a pen with the same design. "Well...at least someone though of me." he said almost on the verge of tears, not realizing that both were from his father.

"Lieutenant Izuru!" he called out, this time holding up five gifts.

"Five? Oh wow." he said surprised walking up to get his presents.

His first was a six pack of odd drinks from the world of the living called 'Red Bull', the second was some chai tea leaves, third was a bottle of sake, fourth was a large yellow blanket with an enormous smiley face on it, and last was a pillow with the same design. Izuru seemed to look at them for a moment with a raised brow, but then he gave a smile; "Thank you. To all of you." he said smiling almost as wide as depicted on the blanket and pillow.

It had been close to an hour before Toshiro had been called up to receive his presents, and the moment Ukitake picked them up everyone noticed the amount there were, thus far it had been Hinamori and Kyoraku that had the most gifts with eight in total. His had been mostly sake but he had absolutely no rejection to it, and hers was mostly from Toshiro which were a set of novels, a drawing book, a red scarf, a red fist sized pendent and a red necklace. But Toshiro had a grand total of eleven presents, the first three were all watermelons which he gave a light chuckle to, the fourth was a teal color pendent, the fifth was a pair of winter gloves of the same color, the sixth was a new ink cartridge, the seventh was a pen, the eighth was the glass dragon that Hinamori picked out, the ninth was a teal necklace, the tenth was a pair of teal paper weights, and the last was a ring with a similar fashion to the flower petals on his Bankai. "Oh wow." he said silently with rather widened eyes, then as he looked at the three women standing before him with eagerness in their faces he smiled lightly and said; "Thank you. Very much, I like these a lot."

"Next up! Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Ukitake announced picking up her eight items and handing her them eagerly.

Her first three gifts were sake bottles of course, then the fourth was a stick of lipstick, the fifth was some nail polish, then the rest were from Toshiro which was consisted of a silver/gray scarf, a silver/gray pendent and necklace. When she saw these items she gasped, "Oh Captain, these are amazing! Thank you! And thanks to all of you for my sake, lipstick and nail polish...I was running a bit low." she said happily smiling wide.

It was almost another half hour before the end of the line came. "And last! But certainty not least! Miss Yoruichi Shihoin!" Santa called with a very wide smile on his face.

She retrieved her gifts and began opening them in the same fashion Momo and Rangiku did; Toshiro's presents last. Her first was a large bee plushy, "He he, I wonder who this could be from?" she asked looking over at Soi Fong with a smile, 'Thank you.' she lipped to her.

Her second was a small box completely stuffed full with multi colored hair ties, then she began opening Toshiro's which was a purple scarf, necklace and pendant. She smiled at him and gave a small wink at him, "Hang on! I forgot one. This is from Toshiro as well!" Ukitake said running over with an oddly shaped present.

He handed it to her and she opened it instantly making her eyes go wide, an enormous smile to a appear on her face and her golden eye to practically glow, her last present was an entire gallon of...milk! "OH! MY! GOOOOD! I LOVE YOU TOSHIRO!" she yelled happily and jumped on him, completely wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Everyone began laughing and cheering at the two, but then Momo and Rangiku came over; "Hey! Now your hogging him!" they said in unison as Toshiro's eyes became wide with slight fear, and then the other two girls jumped on him as well.

'Oh come on!' Toshiro yelled in his mind.

"Man. What is his secret?" the same twelfth division member from before said.

"Seriously. That's just ridicules." his buddy said in annoyance.

"Merry Christmas Toshiro!" all three girls squealed happily as they continued to hug him.

"That's Captain Hitsu-Ah the hell with it...Merry Christmas you three." Toshiro said finishing with a small smile.

-Outside the division-

A mysterious figure suddenly appeared and left a small box in front of the doors and vanished just as quickly. The twelfth division member was just walking through the doors when he saw it, he picked it up and noticed that it was addressed to 'Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division'. "I wonder who left this?" he asked turning to his buddy.

"Here give this to Captain Hitsugaya. I think someone might have dropped this or something." he said as the other man complied and gave it to said captain.

"Who it this from?" Toshiro asked as he saw that the 'from' said anonymous.

"Not sure." the delivery boy said with a shrug.

Toshiro opened it and it revealed to be a...phone? "Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face.

-Twelfth Division-

"What do you think your doing in here?" Mayuri asked the man that found the unknown present.

"I was just checking a video feed to make it was working." he replied.

"Well hurry along!" the painted face man said in annoyance.

The man scanned through the video as quickly as possible until he found what he was looking for...the shadowed figure had in fact stepped into the light at a point in time that revealed part of their face. The person had rather tan skin, blonde hair, and a hollow mask? Which covered most of their face, but then he enhanced the image..."Oh you've got to be kidding me!" the man all but screamed, even frightening Mayuri in the process as he looked upon the picture.

-Back at the party-

"I would really like to know who left me this?" Toshiro asked hold up the phone, when it suddenly began ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Merry Christmas..." a voice said.

"Um..Merry Christmas to you too?" he replied and suddenly heard the other line hang up.

"Wow, ok. Talk about odd." he said shaking his head.

"So who was it?" Rangiku asked.

"Not sure, the voice did sound familiar though." he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Then as if it clicked in his head he rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, "Oh come on!" he said in an almost amazed tone.

-Hueco Mundo-

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." the gift giver said.

"But then again, I do feel better now."

Then the figure discarded the black cloak they had been wearing and revealed a blonde busty woman with fairly tan skin and brilliant green eyes; "I wonder what they would think if they knew that an arrancar sent one of them a present." she said out loud with a hidden smile and small blush on her face.

-At the party-

Toshiro sat in his seat next to Yoruichi, Rangiku and Hinamori with a smile spreading across his face; 'Thank you, Tia Halibel.'

I got the idea of Toshiro making it snow from ObsidianJade's Spirit of the Season, its an awesome story, very cool.

Well I also threw all this together in two days, I just hope that I improved...at least a little bit. But if not, its back to the drawing board. Please review and comment. And Merry Christmas to everyone.


End file.
